fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia Toretto
|partners = Dominic Toretto (co-owner of Toretto's Market & Cafe; formerly) |otheractor = |appearances = (mentioned)}} Mia Toretto is the sister of Dominic Toretto, the mother of Jack and an unborn baby girl. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Mia becomes the girlfriend of Brian O'Conner, once an undercover cop sent to expose her brother's criminal activities. After freeing her brother from arrest, she becomes involved in her brother's criminal lifestyle in order to provide a life for and remain close to her family. Biography Early Life Mia Toretto is the youngest two children in the Toretto family. Her father was a professional stock driver who owned a 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. Her older brother, Dominic, helped their father build the Dodge Charger. Additionally, the Toretto's owned and ran a market and cafe shop. Mia grew up in the company of Dominic's friend, Vince, who they knew since Dominic was in third grade; and Letty Ortiz, a girl from their neighborhood who she befriended when she was ten years old. When she was sixteen, Letty and Mia's brother became romantically interested in each other.Mia: Letty grew up just down the street. She was into cars since she was like ten years old. Dom always had her attention. Then she turned sixteen... Brian: And she had Dom's attention. Mia: Yeah, it's funny how that works out.The Fast and the Furious (film) Dominic and Mia's father was a proactive figure in their lives. He helped her with homework, reading ahead of the required chapters to help her with work the next day.Fast Five The Toretto's also attended church and held family barbecues for their neighbors. Mia presumably did not attend the stock car race where her father was killed in an accident caused by Kenny Linder, a fellow stock car driver, but was devastated all the same. When Dominic attacked Linder, he was arrested and sent to Lompoc Prison for assault. Some point after Dominic's release from prison, they befriended the likes of illegal street racers and mechanic, Leon and Jesse. Mia was aware of her brother's illegal and criminal activities, stealing from trucks transporting electronics and other goods, and participating in street races as an act of keeping his passion for racing alive after he was permanently banned from the tracks for attacking Linder. Sometime around the time Letty was a teenager, Mia was caught up in an escape attempt in Boyle Heights. Trapped in a corner, Letty was presumably forced to drive her car through a retaining wall; Mia was her passenger.Dominic: "...And here... Boyle Heights. You were fleeing with my little sister Mia and got trapped in a corner. And you thought it was a good idea to ride your Torino Cobra through a retaining wall."Fast & Furious 6 ''The Fast and the Furious'' :Section under construction ''Fast & Furious'' Mia has a lesser role being a person mostly under surveillance by the FBI. She informs Dominic of Letty's death while he's in Panama via telephone. When Dominic returns home, she goes with him to the site of Letty's supposed death. She is seen at Letty's funeral and is mostly seen afterwards either persuading Dominic not to get in danger or complaining to FBI Agent Brian O'Conner about their past together. It is implied in the film that they eventually renew their relationship. ''Fast Five'' The relationship of Mia and Brian is confirmed in Fast Five where she and Brian are together seeking Vince. When they find him, he gives Mia a job to steal cars from a train. She and Brian find the cars storage containers. Something goes wrong with the heist and Dom tells Mia to drive the Ford GT40 to Vince's hideout. She escapes with Brian and Dom when the men from the heist start attacking them and reveals that she's pregnant with Brian's child. She later begs Dominic to stop when he was fighting with Hobbs. Towards the end of the film she does intelligence and surveillance during the Rio heist, giving the team directions and advice while they are hauling the vault. ''Fast & Furious 6'' In Fast & Furious 6, Mia and Brian have a child, a baby boy named Jack. She is later kidnapped by Owen Shaw's team members Klaus and Vegh as punishment for Dom not listening to his demands. Mia is rescued and then helps bring the plane down. She is seen at the family barbeque with her family and friends. ''Furious 7'' After the events in London, She and Brian begin to settle as a family with Brian telling her one night that he misses "the Bullets". She later tells Dom that she is having another baby and Dom encourages her to tell him. But moments later their house is destroyed by a bomb in a package sent by Owen Shaw's older brother Deckard Shaw, who wants revenge on the team for putting his brother in a coma. She and Jack go to stay at Dom's friend Mando house in the Dominic Republic to be safe from Shaw. She tells Brian to help Dom take down Shaw. But tells him after the mission they are done with the crew in order to have a normal life with Jack. Brian later calls her to tell her something going on in LA and if she doesn't hear from him in 24 hours to take Jack and move on. But she refuses to accept it and tells they are going to have a baby girl and tells him to come back to them. She is later seen playing with Brian and Jack at a Domini Republic beach with Dom and the crew watching. The Fate of the Furious :PENDING Characteristics Personality Mia is shown to be a very caring mother. When Shaw's crew arrived to kidnap them, she gave Jack to Elena, who was staying with her, and rushed back to let herself be kidnapped so they wouldn't pick up on Elena or Jack's trail. Trivia * According to a deleted scene from the first movie, Mia is studying to be a doctor, although it is not something she wants to do; rather, it is one of Dominic's wishes. * It is unknown if she continued with the study once she was left to her own devices in Los Angeles. * The role of Mia was originally written for Eliza Dushku, but she turned it down. * Natalie Portman, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Kirsten Dunst, Bijou Phillips and Jessica Biel auditioned for the role of Mia, before Jordana Brewster got to play the character.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0232500/triviaThe Fast and the Furious (2001) Trivia Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven * 1994 Acura Integra * 1995 Toyota Supra * 2003 Acura NSX-T * 1965 Ford GT40 * 2010 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Notes References Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Toretto's crew Category:Fast & Furious Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast Five Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Fast & Furious 6